Suspiros
by Jnatan1395
Summary: -"Apuesto a que tu serias un estupendo marido..." -"¿Quisieras ser mi esposo y cuidar de mi?". Lo que un suspiro proboca. Pareja: NARUSHION.


Estaciono el auto frente al gran y lujoso edificio, había tenido que ir a recogerlo al taller, soltó un suspiro, sabia que prestárselo era una mala idea, pero como siempre Shion lograba salirse con la suya, Shion era muy despistada, pero jamas creyó posible que fuera capaz de dejar las llaves del auto dentro de este, soltó otro suspiro, esa chica siempre lograba sorprenderlo.  
Camino a paso lento hasta el ascensor, no tenia ánimos de tomar las escaleras, presiono el botón del piso de Shion, y una vez mas, como cada día que hacia el mismo recorrido se pregunto «¿Como es que había terminado en aquella situación?»  
La respuesta a pesar de ser bastante obvia, era difícil de aceptar. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminó los veinte pasos que lo separaban de la puerta, solo rogaba a Dios que Shion no hubiera quemado el apartamento en su ausencia, saco las llaves de su bolsillo y lo primero que percibió al abrir la puerta fue el fuerte olor a quemado, suspiro nuevamente, «Ojala Shion hubiera dejado algunos ingredientes con los que pudiera preparar una cena mínima mente decente, o se verían en la necesidad de comer fuera. Otra vez.»  
Camino a la cocina y vio el plato con lo que se suponía trataba de ser su cena, suspiro, «¿Acaso Shion no se daba cuenta que ella en la cocina era un peligro?» Estaba seguro que si un día no lo mataba en un incendio, moriría intoxicado.  
Tiro la asquerosa masa negra y lavo el plato, «¿Como era posible que esa mujer lograra darle un aspecto tan desagradable a la comida?» Abrió el frigorífico y soltó un suspiro, tendrían que cenar fuera.  
Dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la habitación, «Esa mujer parecía una niña» seguro estaría echa un mar de lágrimas por haber quemado su comida.  
Entro a la recamara y la recorrió con la mirada, observo la enorme cama y el rubor se apodero de su rostro, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces tratando de borrar la lluvia de imágenes que inundo su mente, se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas del closet y las abrió, separo un poco la ropa que había colgada y la vio, tirada al fondo del armario, escondida entre las prendas, echa un ovillo tratando de controlar sus sollozos, parecía una muñeca de trapo olvidada. Suspiro nueva mente. Se inclino sobre sus rodillas y la tomo en brazos, se sentó en la cama y la dejo sobre su regazo, Shion no lo veía, tenia el rostro escondido en su pecho, se sentía tan indefensa y el necesitaba protegerla.  
-"No se porque te esfuerzas. Sabes que no sabes cocinar, debes esperar a que yo llegue. Tranquila, no llores" Odiaba verla llorar, le recordaba los días de escuela, cuando era demasiado tarado como para acercarse a ella y defenderla de los que se divertían a costa suya.  
Shion se separo de su pecho y lo inundo un sentimiento de vacío, ella sorbió un poco la nariz y se seco los ojos con los puños, «Tal y como en la secundaria» Entonces ella lo miro, con esos enormes ojos lilas, y el sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, mas exactamente en el corazón, siempre le pasaba eso cuando ella lo veía, y no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, el sentimiento era igual a como lo sintió la primera vez, aquellos lejanos años cuando estaban en la primaria. -"Pero Naruto-kun" un nudo en el estomago, esta vez era un nudo lo que sentía cada vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre, el solo echo de escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios lo hacía estremecer, la primera vez que le paso eso estaban en la preparatoria, y ella llego como si nada, torpe mente como era ella y lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, decidiendo que ya se conocían lo suficiente como para dejar los apellidos atrás.  
-"Yo solo quería que hoy fuera un día especial, quería retribuirte todo lo que has hecho por mi" respondió ella entre sollozos y sorbos de nariz. -"Hoy, hoy es tu cumpleaños y ni así puedo hacer algo bien" continuo ella llorando ahora mas fuerte. «¿Su cumpleaños?» giro la vista al calendario que había sobre el buró a un lado de la cama, efectivamente, era su cumpleaños, había estado tan concentrado pensando el que había pasado el día anterior, «La noche anterior» que se había olvidado totalmente de la fecha en la que estaban. Suspiro. Miro a Shion una vez mas, cuando la tenia así, entre sus brazos era cuando se daba cuenta que todo lo que había echo había valido la pena. Al salir de la secundaria la había tratado de ayudar a clasificar para la preparatoria a la que el entraría, y tras su segundo fracaso el solo se encogió de hombros y se inscribió a la misma que ella.  
Durante toda la preparatoria el no hacia nada mas que ayudarla, además, solo se tenían ellos dos, Hinata y Sasuke habían obtenido los puntos suficientes y ahora cursaban sus estudios en otra escuela. Así que bien o mal ella solo lo tenia a el y a el no le importaba cuidarla incluso de si misma.  
Pero la universidad había sido peor, mas difícil, el había tenido que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar no solo sus gastos si no también los de ella, la cual gracias a el había podido ingresar a la escuela, y entre los estudios, exámenes, trabajo, tareas y las tutorías que le daba a Shion, terminaba totalmente exhausto.  
Y ahora, tres años después, aun seguía haciéndose cargo de ella.  
Había logrado titularse como abogado y había conseguido trabajo en un importante bufete, pero Shion había sido mas difícil, ella a pesar de todo pronostico había cursado la carrera de maestra, maestra de artes, ya que con su torpeza y espontaneidad era una gran artista, y aunque había tardado algo de tiempo había logrado conseguir un buen empleo, con el que para su desgracia no alcanzaba a pagar todos sus gastos, de los cuales el había tenido que hacerse cargo. Su vida era complicada, el jamas se imagino cuidando de alguien, pero ahora no se imaginaba la vida sin Shion, sin preocupase por ella o tener que cuidar de ella. Que si no había comido, o si se había enfermado por dejar las ventanas abiertas.  
Shion ahora era su vida, y después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, estaba seguro que ella no solo lo veía como el hombre que la alimenta y paga los gastos. Ella verdaderamente no dejaba de sorprenderlo, se suponía que el inteligente ahí era el, que el era el cuerdo, pero el día anterior, el... «no había podido contenerse» todo había comenzado por una torpe e irritante conversación sobre un compañero de trabajo de Shion que trataba de enrolarse con ella y que ella gracias a su torpeza no notaba. El se había puesto completa mente loco de celos cuando ella sin querer le había contado como el maestro de historia había tratado de besarla, y ella a pesar de ser tan despistada había notado la ira que lo invadía, se había colocado a horcadas sobre el y lo había besado, y el la beso de vuelta tratando de demostrarle que ella siempre había sido y siempre seria suya.  
Ahora sentado en la cama donde hacia tan pocas horas habían echo el amor, con ella en su regazo llorando por no haber echo de su cumpleaños un día especial, todo parecía un sueño, y unas tiernas palabras dichas por ella varios años atrás resonaban en su cabeza: «-"Apuesto a que tu serias un estupendo marido..." "¿Quisieras ser mi esposo y cuidar de mi?"-» Y hasta ahora caía en cuenta que sin saber había aceptado ese compromiso propuesto sin pensar.  
Regreso al presente, suspiro y tomo a Shion por los hombros para poder observarla, y ella lo miro con sus ojos acuosos y mejillas sonrosadas y sin pensarla dos veces la beso, porque ella era suya y el era de ella, y el tenerla así, con el, era el mejor regalo que podía haberle dado.  
Coloco a Shion en la cama y el se inclino sobre ella para besarla con mayor profundidad, era increíble que hubiera tardado tantos años en besarla. -"Si Shion, acepto ser tu esposo" dijo con un poco de burla por la infantil propuesta que ella le había echo años atrás, cuando aun cursaban secundaria, y por otro lado, para dejarle ver que ahora no podía deshacerse de el, ella seria su esposa, quisiera o no.  
Ella sonrió y le paso las manos por el cuello acariciando su cabellera rubia. -"Tardaste muchos años en decidirte Naruto-kun" contesto ella siguiendolo en su broma, y el solo pudo soltar un suspiro de satisfacción al comprender que ella lo amaba como el a ella.

_**ESTE ES UN REGALO QUE ME DIERON EN FANFIC NO LO HICE YO PERO ME DIO EL DERECHO DE PUBLICARLO AQUÍ **_

_**AHÍ APARESCO COMO JNTGG **_


End file.
